


Enough

by freetofly420



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Sex starts but..., it doesn't finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetofly420/pseuds/freetofly420
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	Enough

Meet in 10?  
I find myself pacing again, waiting for my phone to go off, yearning for Pansy’s answer. It’s one of those nights where I feel the need to be anywhere but where I am, yet know that’s logically impossible; therefore, our bar is the next best thing. My phone finally buzzes against my thigh and I check the notification. A thumbs up.  
I head down the road, watching everything that happens around me. Sometimes I wish I was able to be part of the idiocy of the rest of the world, just not give a fuck. But that’s not who I’ve ever been.  
I make my way to the bar I’ve told myself is my favorite. It’s a classy place, at least. Perfect for a pureblood shit like me. Pansy brought me here a few months back and we’ve been meeting at the same back corner table ever since. I enjoy the lighting, done in deep purples and blues, and have honestly been considering decorating my home in the same shades. Something not green.  
Pansy waves me over, a drink already there for me. She knows exactly what I will or will not drink, and we always share a tab. She lets me know that Blaise will be here soon. That should make conversation easier.  
When he arrives we all talk about our weeks, our professions, their partners. I’m happy they’re happy, I suppose. They really are and that’s wonderful. They aren’t hiding, finally living their best lives. It’s enlightening to see. I down my first drink as we catch up. Stand up, careful to have a smile on my face for the others’ benefit as I inform them of my plans, head to the bar.  
Except I can’t. Because Harry fucking Potter is douching up the place. I pause and wait. He sits there for a long while, doing… Nothing.  
Why is he here? I need another drink, and there he is, just sitting at the bar. Not even drinking. I don’t see a glass anywhere near him. Is he waiting for someone?  
God this is stupid. I need to just get my drink and go.  
Of course, as I’m thinking this, Harry looks up. His eyes flick my direction. Why the fuck is he smiling at me? And waving. He’s WAVING.  
I feel a shove from behind me. I look, and yes, it’s Pansy, grinning like the idiot she is. Blaise also seems like he’s in on this, giving me one of his rare mischievous smiles. I get the urge to smack them off their faces, those fucking smiles. “What is this?”  
“Oh, Draco, you know exactly what this is. Your friends are finally setting you up with your biggest crush.” Blaise watches me closely, lounging in the circular booth. “Be grateful.”  
I can tell my face is flushed. Really, I’m blushing to my ears because of course he’s hit the nail on the head. I just don’t feel the need to admit that.  
“Go get ‘em, Cowboy.” Pansy gives me another playful shove.  
Turning around, I see Potter’s stupid grin, his eyes still trained on me. I give him a short wave. He beckons.  
Fuck.  
I come over, sit at the bar. Next to him. Not behind, not six feet away… I finally sit next to this shorter, dark, SEXY man. Who, apparently, agreed to meet me here.  
“You can take a picture if you want.” Harry gives me another grin.  
I give an unconscious snort in response. “Pompous much?” My eyebrow quirks in a way that is familiar. Intimidation. Something I’ve spent nearly every moment since the war trying to get rid of.  
His grin falters. “Erm… Gotta get used to the cameras somehow, you know?”  
Guilt from the new and improved Draco Malfoy sinks in before I even remember to feel. My hand runs through my hair, destroying the slicked back look that takes too long to achieve, and rests at the base of my neck. A nervous tick as my therapist reminds me every week. A giveaway, I call it. “I’m… I’m sorry. It’s a defense mechanism, with you. Being like this.” I stand. I don’t need a drink this bad, I’ve got better liquor at home. Why am I even here? “This probably isn’t a good idea.”  
His hand moves. My breathing hitches as he makes contact, his luscious chocolate brown skin clashing so beautifully against my own that I have to beg myself to regain composure.  
“Don’t.” His face is flushed, awkward. He looks to me with something I don’t recognize. Not from him, at least. “We have to try, right? For fuck’s sake, it’s been five years! Can’t we have a simple conversation?” That smile, I can’t… “C’mon, you start.”  
My hands clench at the idea of opening these floodgates. “No. This is your idea, you agreed to this so you must have some kind of plan.”  
He laughs, a playful sound that I’m so stupid to love. “Right. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Plans. Does that sound right to you?”  
I smile. “I suppose not.” A sigh escapes me, feeling eyes watching from my usual table. “Ok. Let’s get out of here, not give them the benefit of a show.”  
“Sounds brilliant. Where should we go?” He’s already standing and gathering his jacket.  
I watch him for a moment, contemplating. The answer is already extremely obvious, but I let myself try to find something else before finally giving in. “We should head to my place. I live fairly close. Unless you prefer somewhere public?”  
He shakes his head, his black mess of hair fluffing up even further. “Not at all. Let’s go.”

As I lead the way in, I flick the lights on. The foyer has a warm glow that illuminates Harry’s eyes. Emerald green. It’s such an odd color for eyes, isn’t it? Harry looks right back at me, seemingly searching for something. After a moment he takes his glasses off and cleans them. “That’s better. Now I can see you staring at me.” He smiles.  
“Oh fuck off, Potter.” My face is burning again. How does he do this to me? “Just, come over here. To the den.” I can feel myself closing up again, leading him down to the back of the manor. He’s in my house, after all. He now knows exactly where I live. Luckily I recently restocked my liquor collection, so hopefully I can force myself sane. It also looks quite impressive to anyone who knows what they’re drinking.  
I motion to the couch and go to make a couple of drinks. Harry crosses the room, sits, and stares at everything around the room. I suppose this is the first time he’s been in a rich pureblood’s home. The Burrow doesn’t look anything like this. At least, I have to imagine. I shrug to myself, deciding it doesn’t matter.  
“What, pray tell, should we talk about.” I sit on the other end of the couch, handing him his drink.  
He shrugs. “I figure if we’re here, you had something you wanted to say.” His smile is too much. It can’t be ignored, the little extra curl he gets on his left side, connecting to a barely visible dimple. “I mean.. Don’t get me wrong. I appreciate the free booze. It’s just not where I expected my night going.”  
I snort. “Yeah, this was definitely my plan. Bringing a barely acquaintance into my home.” A sigh escapes me. This isn’t right. This isn’t how my reconnection to Harry Potter is supposed to go. “You actually knew you were meeting me. What did you expect?”  
He practically glows, every bit of visible skin flushing. God I wish I knew what he was thinking when he looks like this. I realize my chest hurts, that I actually yearn to know, yet somehow I barely hear him once he starts to answer. “I guess… I don’t know. I just think we can start again and, you know, maybe become… something. More. I don’t know.”  
Wait. ‘Something more’? My heart flutters at the words. “What does that even mean.”  
“Oh, shove off Draco. You’re not an idiot. If Ron can figure it out, you should’ve had at least some kind of idea.” He isn’t looking at me, spinning his empty cup in his hands. Holy fuck, when did he finish his drink? “You’re smarter than this.”  
I swallow. I swear he has some kind of magic in his eyes alone, the way he looks at me. I can’t look away. My hands want to end this stupid back and forth, pull him into me, start the scenes I’ve always dreamed of the two of us. He’s right here. Instead I set my glass down to give myself time to think of what to say. “I don’t know anything about that.”  
The long moment of silence between us physically hurts. “Right.” His eyes roll and he sighs, standing. “I should go.”  
“No!” My chest squeezes again, my voice almost a whine. I’m on my feet, I’m, oh god, I have a hold of his arm. What’s happening to me?!  
The furiously confused look on his face would be absolutely priceless if we were still in 8th year. But we’re not. His voice gruff, he turns on me in a way I’ve never seen or dared to imagine. “God DAMMIT, Draco! What. Do. You. Want. Just fucking say it for once!”  
“YOU!!” It pops out of my mouth before I can hesitate. “I want you, Harry! I’ve always wanted you, you’re the one fucking thing I never did right!” My breathing catches in my throat. I just said way more than I wanted to and have absolutely no way to take it back. Maybe… Maybe I can cast a memory spell. Fuck, no, that’s idiotic.  
He’s staring at me like I have an extra head. It’s possible that I do. Something definitely feels strange. His eyes are eating me alive, and all I can do is sit here and let it happen. “So. You want me.”  
“Yes, you twat.”  
“And you brought me home.”  
My face feels so fucking hot. “Y-yes. Obviously.”  
He just keeps staring. “Prove it.”  
This can’t be happening. I’m in a coma, and no one is around to tell them to pull the cord. That’s the only reason this could be going the way it is, like the best dream I’ve never had. Ok, here goes nothing.  
I step closer to him. He watches, almost like he also doesn’t believe this is real. Once our chests are almost touching, I find I can’t get myself to close the distance. I look down to him, making intentional eye contact, hoping my eyes can say half of what I want him to know. I’ve only ever shown him disdain, anger, borderline hate before now. Please let him see that I never meant any of it.  
His expression is unreadable, something that has never been a problem for me before. I don’t think he’s really even looking at me anymore, those his eyes stare straight forward. Like something has taken over, and he’s waiting to be released. I almost start to worry, but then he shakes his head, coming back into existence. His lips spread into that beautiful grin of his. As he speaks, his voice is barely a whisper and I have to lean in to hear him. “Draco… Kiss me.”  
Before I can stop myself, I move in, capturing his lips with my own. I expect him to jerk back, laughing, teasing me for falling for his shit. That’s not what happens though. Instead my arms wrap around him so tightly and I can’t help any of the emotions flooding out of my face. Quite literally; I can feel how slick my cheeks are as I press against him, my whole body pulsing with anticipation. I’m crying like an idiot, clinging to him. I’m making a fool of myself. This is too much.  
Apparently it’s just enough.  
We stumble back onto the couch as he shoves into me, and good God his hands feel so perfect against my skin. Our mixing breath is fogging up his glasses as his kisses get more intense, his eyes squeezing shut in what looks like concentration. He’s on top of me, his knee sliding between my thighs like he knows what I’ve always wanted. I pull away, panting, my heart racing. “Harry…”  
“What?” He looks to me with concern, pausing his own movements, ready for me to stop everything we’ve accomplished.  
With that pause, I realize something. I have no idea what’s bothering me. I literally cannot think of a single reason to hold back anymore. Without another thought, I pull him down to me again. His supple, luscious lips press against mine and I lose myself, not wanting to be found by anyone but him. Our tongues meet, dancing like they’ve practiced for years, and I decide that I’m in heaven. Or perhaps the closest a Death Eater can achieve. I finally allow myself to reach for him. Touch him. His skin is burning, just like mine. I slowly begin to unbutton his shirt, wanting to feel him against me. He catches on quickly and slips his hand under my sweatshirt, moving his hand over my bare chest. His touch is ecstasy...  
My hips raise to meet his, pulling him down to me with a need I can’t escape. My leg hooks around his lower back. I cup the back of his neck, my lips grazing his ear, my voice soft and definitely not shaking. “I want you inside me… Now, right now.” My hips quiver gently in response to my own words, almost backfiring.  
“Yeah? Is that what you want?” His voice is playful as his fingers find one of my nipples. Teasing me. Taking control of me with his hair, and his eyes, and his.. his… Being him. A whimper finds its way out of me and he grins. I shoot a glare with absolutely no fire at him, knowing what’s coming but still reddening at his laughter.  
“I just fucking said it was, Potter. Don’t taunt me like a schoolboy. We’re trying to get past that, aren't we?” If I’m going to have any sense of control here I have to take it. I grip the edge of his jeans and pull, bringing him down to me, brushing him against me with a groan from one of us.. I can’t tell who. My head is spinning.  
Control, my ass. I’m just making it easier for him.  
My mind snaps back at the feeling of velvet under me. Harry nearly yanks my bottoms off, jaw set, determined. I shiver under his gaze, watching. His hands work to strip me bare, taking care to fold my clothing after it’s off of me. I can’t tell if he’s being courteous or torturing me, but I can certainly guess. A whimper needily escapes my being, as if I wouldn’t be understood without it. “Please,” I beg. “Please, fuck, I can’t do this anymore…” His eyes light up, like he accomplished his goal, grinning ear to ear.  
Without another word, he slicks up and dives in finger first, pulling a sharp gasp out of me. My eyes try to water. I will them dry, but as he twists and flexes inside me I can’t hold back anymore, the tears just slip out. He feels so perfect, so RIGHT inside me. I feel myself squeezing hard around him, trying to pull him in, screaming for all of him. He moves so methodically, watching my every reaction. He needs me in a way I’ve never seen in anyone else and it’s driving me through the roof, how do I even look back at that with enough love and adoration to make him feel the way he’s making me feel right now? I can feel myself fading, knowing I’m never going to be enough for The Savior.  
He pauses. “Draco.. Are you ok? You look like you’re somewhere else.”  
I want to slap him. “Fucking YES. Please keep going or leave! I can’t do this inbetween, you’re literally INSIDE me and asking stupid fucking questions!” These blasted tears, where did they even come from? Oh right, from the pleasure that’s on pause. My hips jerk, trying to get him to move again.  
He pulls out. He fucking PULLS OUT. “I can’t do this if you’re going to lie to yourself, Draco.” He stands, beginning to button his shirt. “Let me know when you’re actually ready, and I’m more than willing. Until then, I’m here if you need to talk.” He gives me a smile that’s supposed to be encouraging. Instead it breaks me, wracking sobs shaking through my entire body. I’m curled around myself, trying to burrow into the couch that has caught too many of my lonely tears before this, and doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon.  
I feel the couch sag next to me. “Go away,” I sniffle, not meaning it in the slightest. I hope he can hear me begging; even if I don’t deserve his attention, it’s all I’ve ever wanted. He doesn’t move away. Instead I feel a hand on my back, making lazy, soothing circles. We sit there for a long while, my sobs being the only sound in the room. Slowly even that subsides, and sitting in silence makes me realize that I have no idea what to do from here. I just don’t want him to leave. I don’t want to be alone again. Not tonight.  
He pulls me to his chest. I allow it.  
“I think this is perfect.” His fingers weave their way through my hair, fluffing it up in a way I don’t let happen outside of my own home. “No rushing, no worries. Just you and me starting over. How’s that sound?”  
I nod against him. It sounds absolutely divine. “So, you’re still staying tonight.”  
“If you’ll have me.”  
“Even without…”  
“Yes.” He lifts my face to look at him and I’m once again lost in those emerald pools of delight. “I want to get to know you well. I want this to be something real. We don’t need to do anything in any order, we can just exist as two people who happen to have a past together, and hopefully a future, a long, beautiful future full of smiles and laughter.” He looks so excited. I can feel his excitement filling my own heart. Every word feels more uplifting than the last and I… I want this.  
I sit up. “Alright. I’m in, let’s give it our best go.”  
The rest of the night is a blur of tears and kisses, soft confessions, and gentle emotional explorations. I believe this is the true beginning of a new Draco Malfoy.


End file.
